This invention relates to eggs enriched with a predetermined amount of Omega-3 fatty acids. This invention also relates to a method for producing enriched eggs involving feeding hens a multiple phase flaxseed-based diet. Preferably, the enriched eggs of this invention each contain 350-450 mg of Omega-3 fatty acids where at least 250 mg of these acids are C18:3 (linolenic acid) and at least 100 mg are C22:6 (docosahexaenoic acid (DHA)). Most preferably, the enriched eggs of this invention each contain 400 mg of Omega-3 fatty acids.
It is beneficial for humans to consume eggs enriched with Omega-3 fatty acids for numerous reasons. There is a link between dietary n-3 fatty acid consumption and a decreased incidence of cardiovascular disease. In addition, consumption of Omega-3 fatty acid enriched eggs improves a person's HDL:LDL cholesterol ratio. Furthermore, enriched eggs are able to reduce a person's serum triglyceride levels. Although consumption of Omega-3 fatty acids is beneficial, dietary sources of these fatty acids are limited to certain types of fish and oilseed such as flax. Thus, incorporating these beneficial fatty acids into eggs provides an additional dietary n-3 fatty acid source for consumers.
Previous methods of producing enriched eggs involve feeding hens flax and/or fish oil, since both are rich sources of linolenic acid, an Omega-3 fatty acid. However, these methods have negative side effects. Flax-enriched diets used in these methods affect hen sensory properties and reduce the anti-oxidative properties of Vitamin E in the hens' systems. Furthermore, these diets produce eggs having a fishy flavor which are undesirable for consumption. Such diets also cause decreased egg production rates. In addition, previously introduced diets have not been refined into phases relating to egg production or egg size so as to guarantee a defined amount of Omega-3 fatty acid in each egg or to guarantee a certain n-6 to n-3 fatty acid ratio in the egg yolk.
A method for producing Omega-3 fatty acid enriched eggs is needed which produces eggs of a desirable flavor. In addition, a method is needed which is able to ensure a predetermined amount of Omega-3 fatty acids are consistently provided in each enriched egg. Still further, a diet for hens needs to be available which increases the amount of Omega-3 fatty acids in their eggs without causing adverse effects.